


bon apetit

by ffreckles



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Bathroom Sex, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffreckles/pseuds/ffreckles
Summary: “tell them about our nice meal.”
Relationships: Cody Ko & Noel Miller, Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	bon apetit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paranormalbouquet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/gifts).



> inspired by my girl meghans fav clip: https://twitter.com/koexlst/status/1272663855433310208?s=21
> 
> this is straight up written like a porn script but i dont care babey!!

despite this town’s max population being probably about 5, it was almost impossible to find your way around. so they were rather lucky to find that one of it’s best rated diners was right across the street from their hotel. 

as they walk towards the diner entrance noel quickens his pace, getting to the door first and holding it open for cody, “ladies first.”

“what a gentleman,” cody smiles sarcastically, flipping noel off as he walks by.

“that’s not very ladylike.”

“fuck off.”

noel laughs, walking behind cody and into the restaurant. a short and friendly waitress quickly leads them to a small booth in the corner, placing menus on the table and walking away as they sit across from each other, giggling as their feet tangle underneath it. 

the diner isn’t all that busy, but then again it‘s 10 am on a tuesday and they’re basically in the middle of nowhere. 

cody runs his foot along noels calf slowly, pretending to be unaware of his actions as he reads the menu in front of him, a small smile peaking at the corner of his mouth. noel smiles back, shaking his head. he’s certainly glad the rest of the tour crew had opted for a shitty hotel breakfast a few hours earlier. 

a few minutes later the waitress comes back to take their orders, winking at both of them as she walks away. 

after a short while their food arrives, noel with a healthy portion of eggs, bacon and hashbrowns and cody with a giant stack of pancakes.

noel definitely isn’t paying attention every time cody licks maple syrup from his lips, and he definitely isn’t paying attention when cody looks up at him from his plate and giggles after he does so. he simply eats his food, and tries to ignore it. easier said than done. 

noel watches as cody takes a rather large bite, moaning and rolling his eyes back into his head. 

“that’s so good,” he swallows, looking up to meet noel’s eyes as he slowly licks a crumb from the underside of his fork, smirking and looking all too proud of himself as noel shifts in his seat. 

noel’s pupils are dilated, eyes dark and hungry as he slowly eats the rest of his meal. his jaw locks as cody continues his little charade, of course pretending like he doesn’t know what he’s doing. cody’s feeling just peachy, and noel’s having none of it. 

after what feels like hours of torture, they finally finish their food. cody sees their waitress across the room, raising his hand as a signal for her to come over. noel sits back and watches. 

her heels clack against the tile flooring, smiling as she greets them, “hey boys.”

she eyes cody’s nearly clean plate as she picks it up, raising her eyebrows and smirking, “i see you enjoyed it.”

“oh no, it was  _ awful _ , take it back,” they both laugh,and cody looks over to noel. he expects to see him laughing too, but is instead met by a rather grumpy look on his face, arms crossed as his leg bounces up and down. he choses to ignore it, 

“no, it was great, i can see why this place is number one.”

“well, number one out of like three, but thanks hun.”

she picks up noel’s plate and stacks it on top of the other one, holding them both between her hand and her hip,

“you guys from america?”

“yeah, haha, we-” he feels noel kick his leg under the table, shooting him a death glare accompanied by impatient tapping on the hardwood surface. 

“alright,” she picks up on noel’s restlessness, taking a pen from her apron and clicking it a few times, “you boys need anything else?”

noel responds almost immediately, “nah, just the check, thanks.”

she simply puts on a smile and walks away, cody speaking up as soon as she’s out of earshot,

“that was rude, we were having a nice-“

“shut it,” noel growls, leaning his elbow on the table and lowering his voice as his face inches towards cody’s, “i’ll pay, you go to the bathroom. i’ll meet you there.”

“wh-“

“just go.”

cody’s stomach drops as he whispers, “okay.”

everything feels like it’s in slow motion, cody’s heart pounding as he walks across the restaurant, suddenly hyper aware of everyone around him. when he finally reaches the bathroom he darts into it, closing the door behind him and locking it.he stands against the wall beside it and lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, palms sweating and he tries to comprehend what’s actually about to happen. his mind is racing and he’s blind to the passage of time, startled when he hears a knock on the door. 

“cody,” the familiar voice is muffled, but it’s enough to send shivers down cody’s spine, “it’s me.”

he tries to compose himself, but after a second he just gives up and opens the door anyway. noel walks in, quickly shutting the door and locking it in one, swift motion. his eyes dart up and down cody’s body with pure desire, cody gulps. before he can speak he’s pushed against the wall, lips met with a bruising kiss as noel’s hands cup his cheeks. everything is sloppy and rough, their bodies pressed together and searching for any possible friction between the layers of fabric. noel is doing everything he can to wind cody up, fingers tangling in his hair as he kisses down to his neck and jawline, and cody’s suddenly very grateful that this is a single stall bathroom. 

“noel, please...”

“please?” noel pauses, pulling away to look cody in the eyes, “you pull that shit and now you’re just gonna say please?”

cody’s eyes flutter, his face expressing nothing but pure bliss as he stares at noel’s lips, “please, fuck me.”

“planning on it.”

their lips crash together again, the kiss somehow even more rough and passionate. cody’s hands snake up noel’s back, clawing at the fabric and desperately pushing their bodies closer together. he moans as noel grinds his hips into him, kissing him a moment longer before taking cody’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulling away. 

“over here,” he grabs cody by the forearm, dragging him over to stand in front of the sink. noel stands behind him, placing a hand on his back and pushing him forward to bend over. cody whimpers. he’s pliable, willing to do pretty much anything to get noel’s dick inside him  _ now _ . 

noel bites his lip as he squeezes cody’s ass through his sweatpants. he brings his fingers to their waistline, tugging them down along with cody’s boxers. he smacks cody’s bare ass lightly, earning a gasp from the younger. 

cody hears a zip behind him, followed by a groan as noel pulls his dick out. the dark haired man places a hand on cody’s hip, admiring the sight of cody, needy and desperate, before him. 

he licks the tip of his thumb before slowly, painfully slowly, running it along cody’s hole. he knows full well that cody is stretched and ready from their activities the night before, but he just can’t help but fuck with him. 

“you just had to tease me, had to get me all worked up so you’d have me to yourself. you wanted it that bad, huh?”

he presses his thumb into cody for a second, smirking and squeezing at the soft flesh of the man’s hip. 

“noel....” cody whines, head falling forward as his breathing becomes more and more labored out of desperation. noel spits into his hand before moving down to slick his cock with it, lining himself up at cody’s entrance.

“well it fuckin’ worked, slut.”

cody moans as noel pushes in, the latter reaching around to place his hand over the brunette’s mouth. 

“be quiet,” he bottoms out, feeling the vibration of the broken sound that leaves cody’s mouth against his palm, “or do you  _ want _ everyone to know how much of a whore you are?”

he takes his hand away from cody’s mouth and brings it up to his hair, tugging at the soft strands and pulling his head up, forcing cody to make eye contact with him in the mirror. 

“answer me.”

he pulls out nearly all the way, admiring the flush on cody’s face and his near inability to speak. 

“y-yes.”

“yes what?”

“yes, i wanted you to fuck me, so i teased you,” he looks away from noel’s eyes for a second, cheeks becoming redder and body becoming more desperate as he pants, “and no, i don’t want everyone to think i’m a whore.”

noel tugs cody’s hair, forcing him to meet his gaze in the mirror once again, “then stop acting like one.”

he slams his hips into cody’s, bringing his hand back down to the brunette’s mouth and sliding two fingers between his lips. cody keens, trying his best to hold back his moans and whimpers and he grips the edges of the porcelain sink for dear life. 

noel’s pace quickens, groaning as slides his fingers in and out of cody’s mouth. cody is sucking on them like a dick, and noel can’t tell if he’s doing it to wind him up more, because he’s just  _ that _ horny, or both. either way, it’s fucking hot. a particularly rough thrust sends a jolt of pleasure through cody’s body, noel’s angle now changed and dick absolutely  _ nailing _ his prostate. his eyes roll back into his head as he moans around noel’s fingers, reaching back to grasp the hand on his hip. noel thinks it’s probably the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. 

“admit it, cody, you’re a fuckin whore for my cock.”

he slides his fingers out of the brunette’s mouth to allow him to answer, but cody’s on a completely different planet. his jaw is dropped, letting out broken, silent moans as noel continues to fuck into him harder and harder. noel brings his hand from where it rests near cody’s cheek up and back into his hair, pulling it roughly to knock the boy back into his senses. 

“cmon, baby.”

“i’m a-ah!” noel tugs at his hair even more, allowing him to fully view the flush on his face as his eyes refocus, “i’m a w-whore for y-your c-cock,” cody lets out another dangerously loud man, grinding his hips back into noel’s, “only yours.”

noel hums in response, smirking as cody furrows his eyebrows, trying desperately not to be even louder than he already is. 

“look at you, so pretty, so worked up,” cody whimpers, untouched cock leaking between his legs, “you don’t cum until i cum, got it?”

cody franctically nods, barely able to form thoughts, let alone sentences. noel recklessly slams into cody, lips parting as he moans, chasing his own release.

“god, you’re so good.”

cody clenches around noel, both to prevent himself from cumming and in an attempt get noel to cum sooner. noel’s pace becomes more sporadic and his groans more desperate, leaning forward and gasping against the back of cody’s neck,

“oh, f-fuck-“

that sound alone is enough to send cody over the edge, but the feeling of noel’s cum filling him up certainly helps. 

“noel-“ his eyes roll back again, body pulsating as the tip of noel’s dick continues to brush against his overstimulated prostate, working him through his orgasm as they both pant. cody’s mouth opens again, and noel is quick to bring his hand around it. a series of whines echo against his palm, slowing down once cody’s entire body goes limp against the bathroom sink. he feels a kiss at the back of his neck, then another, and then squirms at the feeling of noel pulling out. 

“so good baby, you did so good.”

“yeah, yeah, gimme a second.”

they both laugh, a familiar comfort filling the air. 

after a moment of collecting themselves, their clothes are back on and they’re standing next to each other, admiring each other in their post orgasm glows. 

“well,” noel smiles to himself before looking cody up and down once again, “that’s one way to start the day.”

cody yelps as noel smacks his ass, “let’s get goin, sweet cheeks, wouldn’t want anyone to worry about us.”

**Author's Note:**

> hiii hope u enjoyed!
> 
> twitter: DLSCORDBABE


End file.
